Truth (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: [Secuela de Reunited] Antes de su ejecución. La Princesa Twilight habla con Celestia para encontrar la verdad detrás de la razón de por qué Equestria vino a la Tierra. (Traducción del Fanfic publicado y escrito por Rated Ponystar)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Rated Ponystar / This story was written by Rated Ponystar**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 321009/ truth**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **Sinopsis:**

Seis años.

Por seis años ella ha estado dormida en coma y ahora ha despertado. Todo el mundo la quiere muerta por sus crímenes, Equestria la quiere muerta por sus mentiras. Incluso admitiré querer verla morir para poder continuar con mi vida.

Pero antes de que le diga adiós a mi mentora, ex Princesa Celestia. Tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella hizo todo esto? ¿Por qué transportarnos de Equestria a la Tierra? ¿Por qué convertir a la humanidad en ponis?

Todo lo que quiero es la verdad.

Basado en "The Conversion Bureau" ("Las Oficinas de Conversión")

* * *

 **La Princesa Caída**

* * *

Me sorprendió que no pidiera verme en su último día viva. Sin embargo, no voy a dejarla ir a su tumba sin escuchar la respuesta a lo que me he estado preguntando por seis años. Seis malditos largos años la observe respirar en su estado de coma con un ardiente deseo de simplemente tomar su almohada y quitarle su vida. Para hacerla pagar por todo lo que nos hizo pasar. Debido a ella y su maldita cruzada hemos perdido demasiado… incluyendo a nosotros mismos.

Nunca he podido perdonarme por lo pecados que cometí en el nombre de la 'amistad y armonía'. Mentiras. Todas mentiras que nos dijo por su planeado mundo perfecto que nos hubiera hecho vivir bajo los huesos de una especie entera que intentamos eliminar. Si la vieja Twilight de cuando era su estudiante pudiera verme ahora, ella negaría todo lo que le diría. En aquel entonces, Celestia era lo más parecido a una diosa en lo que yo creía. Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

¿Siempre había sido tan despreciable? ¿Sólo una máscara para ocultar el cruel ser que era la verdadera Celestia? ¿O sólo se había convertido recientemente en el monstruo genocida, odia humanos que estaba encerrado detrás de estas gruesas paredes, guardias, campos de fuerza y torretas automáticas que estaban listas para acabar con su vida el momento que intentara algo?

Sinceramente, había esperado estar allí cuando despertara. Decirle que iba estar en un juicio por todos los crímenes que cometió. Hubiera amado ver su cara, pero fui invitada a unirme a la primera Comunión de Fluttershy y su hijo a pesar de no creer en ningún dios, Pony o Humano. Solo me enteré de su despertar después de la recepción.

Cuando llegué allí, disturbios estaban estallando por todo el mundo exigiendo matarla y acabar con ella. Sinceramente, hubiera preferido lo mismo. Si, corazón frio; pero no formaste parte del enfermo y retorcido proceso que convierte a los humanos en ponis mientras dejaban de ser ellos mismos. Un proceso que estoy intentando arreglar, no dirigiste ejércitos de ponis para obligar a los humanos a convertirse en este proceso o matarlos. No traicionaste todo lo que creías al crecer y tener que vivir con eso por el resto de tu vida. Si realmente hay un cielo y un infierno, no voy al primero. Me he resignado a ese destino, pero enviaría a la Ex Princesa Celestia ahí primero.

Sin embargo, las Naciones Unidas quería un juicio público. Para mostrar que la una vez orgullosa 'Princesa del Sol' no era más que una criminal rechazada debido a su ignorancia, abandonada por todos; al igual que en la historia humana de Macbeth. Todo el mundo esperaba que ella defendiera las razones que tenía para arrastrar a Equestria a la dimensión de la Tierra y convertir a los humanos en ponis o dejarlos morir. Por dejar a todas las especies de nuestro viejo mundo morir. Todos nosotros esperábamos un gran discurso sobre el supuesto 'bien mayor'… pero no fue lo que tuvimos.

Cuando se le preguntó cómo se declaraba, ella dijo. "Culpable."

Nadie esperó eso. No esperé eso. Ella no dijo nada más que aquella palabra.

Culpable.

Ella no pidió nada más. Nada de comer, peticiones o visitantes.

Ni siquiera me pidió a mí.

Es por eso que estoy aquí. Necesito verla. Necesito contarle todo. Y tengo que preguntar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer todo esto? Si había algo que quería, era la maldita verdad. ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que vinimos a la Tierra y forzar a la humanidad a convertirse en una versión sin vida y simple de nosotros? ¿Creyó realmente la Princesa Celestia en toda esa Propaganda de Conversión que estuvo alrededor de todos esos años antes de la guerra? ¿O este era otro de sus ocultos planes que no funciono por esta vez?

Me tomó horas para que me concedieran autorización y le pregunté a Spike y a Fluttershy si querían unirse ya que ellos ya estaban aquí para la ejecución. Fluttershy dijo que no tenía nada que decir y Spike susurró que si la veía, él la quemaría y orinaría en sus cenizas. Una parte de mí no sabía si iba a hacer eso, sin embargo sabía que los Generadores Thalmann estaban trabajando para mantener su poder bajo control.

Cuando se bajó el último campo de fuerza, entre en la gran sala de celdas que tenía a una vez mi ídolo, que era ahora más que un desastre. Su melena multicolor que fluía fue arrancada y parecía haber sido pasado por un campo de minas, con marcas de golpes cubriendo su cara. Sus alas estaban desplumadas mientras que su cuerno fue cortado. Sus pezuñas estaban agrietadas y ensangrentadas mientras que toda su piel estaba cubierta de polvo y mugre. Incluso su cutie mark que una vez brillaba era ahora de un color oscuro. Estaba mirando a una diosa que había caído en el abismo de la desgracia. Sus ojos apagados y casi sin vida miraban fijamente los míos llenos de fuego.

"… Así que viniste." Susurró Celestia.

"¿Estabas esperándome?" Le pregunté, mi tono vacío de emoción. Quería gritarle, pero no aun. Ahora no era el momento.

"Creía que había una probabilidad de que vinieras a verme. Incluso que no lo hicieras, lo habría aceptado. Es agradable verte, Twilight Sparkle." Dijo Celestia con la mayor amabilidad posible, pero ninguna sonrisa adornó sus labios.

"No estoy aquí para una placentera conversación y una taza de té, Celestia." Gruñí. "Ni siquiera estoy aquí para decir adiós. Francamente, ya no me importas. Sólo estoy aquí porque tengo una pregunta para ti."

"¿Y cuál pregunta es?" Preguntó Celestia.

Respire hondo y exigí. "Dime por qué, ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?"

Celestia se quedó callada mientras mi pregunta colgaba en el aire. Contuve el aliento mientras me preparaba para las respuestas que me iba a dar. Lo que no esperaba era que ella resoplara y apartara la vista. "¿Acaso importa?"

Parpadeé. "¿Qué sí importa?"

"¿Por qué? Eso no cambiaría nada. Aun así voy morir, Twilight. He perdido el amor y el respeto de mis ponis. Seré siempre recordada como un monstruo." Razonó Celestia dando un suspiro pesado. "Decir la verdad no cambiara eso, y es mejor que mi razón muera conmigo. Estoy bien con lo que sea que los libros de historia digan sobre mí. Es lo que merezco, de todos modos."

"Así que, ¿Admites que lo que hiciste estaba mal? ¿Te diste cuenta antes o después de haber perdido en manos de los humanos?" Gruñí.

"Desde el momento que pisamos este planeta." Susurró Celestia con una mirada triste. "Twilight, solo vete. Déjame morir en paz y vive tu vida con cualquier percepción que tengas de mí."

"¡No hasta que tenga mi respuesta! ¡Me lo debes, Celestia!" Le grité mientras me acercaba a su cara. "¡Eras mi mentora! ¡Mi héroe! ¡Te quería aún más que a mi propia madre! ¡Aun perdiéndolo todo te seguía! ¡Perdí a mis amigas, a mi familia y a ponis que he conocido por años! ¡Perdí mi capacidad de tener hijos! ¡Dos de mis amigas me odian porque hice lo correcto al rendirme y ahora tengo que cazarlas como criminales! ¡Mis pezuñas están manchadas con la sangre de quien sabe cuántas vidas inocentes de la poción que te ayude a crear o de solamente mi magia! ¡Por no mencionar que jugué un papel en dejar a un planeta entero con _millones_ , si no **_billones_** , a morir porque confié en ti cuando dijiste que ellos estarían bien! ¡Si no fuera porque todavía tenía a Spike y a Fluttershy, **_me suicidaría y acabaría con mi miserable vida ahora mismo!_** "

Cuando paré para tomar aliento estaba secando las lágrimas que estaban en mis ojos. A través de mi visión brumosa vi que mi ex mentora también estaba derramando lágrimas. "Por favor… solo dímelo… me lo debes… Princesa…"

"… Estas en lo cierto." La escuché susurrar mientras sentía su hocico en mi cuello. Quería alejarla de mí, pero mi arrebato me había dejado tan cansada que ni siquiera podía resistirme. "De todos, fue a ti la que herido más, Twilight. Has sido como una hija para mí, nunca me he disculpado por todo el sufrimiento que te he hecho pasar. Ni siquiera si yo fuera a morir cien veces sería suficiente."

Ella se enderezó y me miró con una mirada seria que no he visto en ella desde que declaramos guerra hace años. "Si te digo mis verdaderas razones, debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el mundo está unido por su odio hacia mí. Soy la villana. El quien casi arruinó a ambas especies por cualquier razón que la prensa piense. Si ellos supieran la verdad, podría dañar esa unidad. Tal vez no lo haga; pero no tomaré el riesgo. Prefiero morir odiada y ser por siempre recordada como un demonio si eso significa que mis ponis son perdonados por seguirme." Respondió Celestia.

No sabía que pensar, pero creo que se lo debía a Celestia por toda su bondad hacia mí en el pasado. Eso, y que estábamos lentamente siendo perdonados y siendo vistos como víctimas de los crímenes de Celestia. He trabajo duro por seis años para acabar con este odio y estaba finalmente haciendo progreso. No podía arriesgar eso. "Bien, lo prometo."

Celestia respiró hondo mientras cerraba sus ojos, obviamente tratando de agrupar sus pensamientos. Quería que se apresurara, especialmente desde que solo faltaban cuatro horas hasta que ella muriera por el pelotón de fusilamiento. Incluso si ella no tenía acceso a su magia, su cuerpo de alicornio seguía siendo muy resistente. Deparándole con rifles láser al máximo poder era la única solución. Eso la haría cenizas, pero no era como que alguien iba a estar en su funeral.

Finalmente, ella dijo. "Trecientos años antes del regreso de Nightmare Moon, sentí algo mal con nuestro sol. Era como que estaba… gritando, por falta de una mejor palabra. Gritando de dolor." Ella hizo una mueca de dolor mientras agitaba su cabeza. "Por mi conexión, sentí ese dolor y me pregunté que estaba mal, especialmente porque cada día continuaba. Busqué lo que pude encontrar, lo escaneé con mi magia para averiguar que estaba mal. Hasta que finalmente tenía una respuesta." Ella abrió sus ojos y me observo. "Nuestro sol estaba muriendo."

Mis ojos se ensancharon. ¿Muriendo? ¿El sol estaba… muriendo? "¡Pero eso… no puede ser… debería haberse visto diferente! He visto soles morir en esta dimensión y-"

"Esta dimensión tiene diferentes leyes de la física que las nuestras." Interrumpió Celestia. "En nuestra dimensión, el sol siempre tiene un color. En esta dimensión, tienes varias. Tenemos magia. Ellos no; o si ellos tenían, se perdió hace mucho tiempo. A diferencia de esta dimensión, nuestro planeta era el centro del sistema con el sol y la luna equitativamente rotando alrededor de nosotros." Celestia agitó su cabeza. "Intente negarlo al principio, Twilight, pero los años transcurridos desde ese descubrimiento se me hizo cada vez más difícil levantar el sol. El dolor era inmenso. Tenía que ocultarlo de mis súbditos para que evitar que se preocuparan."

Mi cerebro entró en sobrecarga tratando de racionalizar esto. Si el sol, el de nuestro mundo, estaba en realidad muriendo, ¿Se podría haber hecho algo? Si el sol iba a morir, nuestro planeta no habría sido capaz de sobrevivir.

"¿Es… es por eso que dolía tanto?" Gemí, pensando en la vez que levante el sol en mis esfuerzos de detener a Tirek. "Yo… pensaba que era porque no tenía experiencia, pero… sentía como que estaba… estaba…"

"¿Moribundo? Sí, es por eso." Respondió la Princesa Celestia. "El momento en que lo hiciste, el sol estaba a 50 años de su último aliento, por así decirlo."

"Entonces… ¿Estábamos condenados sin importar qué?" Le pregunté con mi aliento detenido. "¿Por qué… por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie?"

"Si Equestria, o el mundo, supiese que el sol iba a morir, causaría pánico." Celestia suspiró. "Cuando me di cuenta que estaba pasando cientos de años atrás, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Busqué todo junto a las mentes más brillantes de ese momento ayudándome. Primero intentamos encontrar una forma para mantener al sol vivo. Hasta vimos si la Magia Oscura ayudaría, pero nada podía mantener al sol vivo. Después de eso, encontré la solución cuando estaba buscando en las notas de Starswirl el Barbudo."

"Su teoría de viaje interdimensional." Respondí. Eso fue lo que la Princesa Celestia me dio para que lo 'resolviera', por así decirlo, y descubrí que era posible hacerlo con los Elementos de la Armonía. "Te diste cuenta cómo hacerlo antes que yo, ¿no es así?" Gruñí. "¡Solo jugaste conmigo!"

"Tenía que." Dijo Celestia, sin pesar en su voz. "Si, descubrí que era posible viajar a diferentes dimensiones, incluso mirar en ellas. El problema era que no teníamos un método de transportación tan grande. Quería tele-transportarnos a todos nosotros, el planeta entero, en una dimensión diferente para vivir; pero encontrar la dimensión correcta es difícil, Twilight. He visto muchos mundos diferentes en los pasados trecientos años. Algunos de ellos hermosos, otros mortales. Llenas con diferentes especies y criaturas, y algunos no tenían vida en absoluto."

"¿Por qué no elegir ninguna de esas dimensiones? ¿Por qué esta con los humanos?" Le Pregunté. Si había tantas opciones, ¿Por qué no solo tomar una de esas? ¿Por qué invadir esta de todos los demás?

"¿Enserio piensas que viajar entre dimensiones es seguro? ¿Qué no hay un riesgo? Envié un soldado cada vez que pensé que encontré la dimensión perfecta para nosotros, solo para ver que no son capaces de sobrevivir a las leyes de la física de ese universo o morir de un peligró que no podíamos ni siquiera enfrentar. Hay cosas más peligrosas en el multiverso que la humanidad, Twilight. Peligros que nos matarían a ti y a mí en segundos."

Ella hizo una pausa para dejarme procesar eso en mi cabeza. Siempre he pensado que la humanidad era la cosa más peligrosa que jamás he visto, pero ¿Había criaturas aún más peligrosas? Mientras que la científico en mi quería preguntar más acerca de estos mundos, sabía que tenía una cantidad limitada de tiempo. "¿Cuándo encontraste esta dimensión?"

"Hace trecientos años" Respondió Celestia con una mirada de disgusto en sus ojos. "Vi un mundo perfecto que estaba lleno de vida y sin embargo vi las únicas especies inteligentes desperdiciándolo. Vi sus guerras, su odio, inanición, y codicia. Los vi contaminar, destruir y desperdiciar su planeta y su potencial. Vi sus máquinas sin vida y aprendí más sobre su historia con el tiempo mientras seguía observando. ¿Cómo podían sus especies ser así de destructivas y seguir existiendo cuando apenas logramos sobrevivir del Invierno Sin Fin? ¿Cómo podía esta especie ser tan avanzada que la nuestra, y ser tan salvajes? Si esos seres tenían un dios, debe haberlos abandonado hace mucho tiempo o es tan irresponsable para dejarles seguir por ese camino."

"¡¿Así que decidiste venir y hacer de diosa?!" Le grité. "¡No teníamos derecho! ¡¿Ni siquiera entiendes lo que les has hecho?! ¡¿De lo que hemos hecho?!"

"Twilight, se iban a eliminar tarde o temprano. La única razón por la que Equestria sobrevivió como especie fue por la magia de la amistad. Estos humanos no tenían eso. No había esperanza en su futuro." Respondió Celestia, mordiéndose el labio. "Incluso si estoy equivocada ¿no es mejor terminar un ciclo sin sentido por quitarles su humanidad y convertirlos en algo diferente? ¿Algo mejor que un cruel humano?"

"… He visto ponis crueles antes, Celestia. Estoy mirando a uno, justo ahora." Le respondí.

"Supongo que eso es cierto." Ella susurró. "Como sea, vi este planeta y envié a mi aprendiz antes de ti, Sunset Shimmer, a ver si era habitable. Ella dijo que lo era. Sin embargo, vi como los nativos cazadores en el continente de África la golpearon en un ataque sorpresa y… y…" Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. "Hicieron un banquete con ella."

No pude evitar pero llevar mi pezuña a mi boca y mirar a mi mentora con lástima. He escuchado del aprendiz antes de mi le ocurrió un accidente… pero ser comida… "Que… terrible…" Susurré. Ellos debieron haberla considerado un animal místico para ser comido por sus dioses. Una parte de mí quería decir que la mataron por ignorancia, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir lastima por esta Sunset. "Entonces… ¿Todo esto fue por venganza?"

"No, pero no negaré que por una parte lo fue." Respondió Celestia. "Me di cuenta que el poder de los Elementos, bendecidos por el árbol, podrían impulsar un hechizo para transportar a nuestra nación a este mundo como un nuevo continente. El problema era los humanos. No quería entrar en guerra con ellos si podía, pero me di cuenta que la magia que nosotros traeríamos en una forma escudo sería poco confiable para ellos desde que la magia es una sustancia extraña. No quería cometer genocidio… así que pensé ¿Por qué no intentar convertirlos en ponis? Ellos podrían ser felices y libres de su naturaleza codiciosa. Ellos podrían vivir entre nosotros y aprender magia. Ellos podrían aprender la verdadera armonía que sus líderes y profesores no habían podido darles por casi miles de años."

"¿Y qué si ellos no querían? ¿Qué si ellos estaban bien cómo estaban?" Le dije. "No estoy diciendo que los humanos sean perfectos, pero por los últimos seis años he visto a humanos ayudándome a restaurar lo que hemos causado en este mundo. Incluso he encontrado a humanos me que perdonaron por mis acciones."

"¡No estoy diciendo que todos son malos, pero no podía tomar el riesgo, Twilight!" Gritó Celestia levantándose con furia en sus ojos. "¡Si veníamos en paz tarde o temprano hubiésemos entrado en guerra! ¡Nuestros propios ponis hubieran abandonado la amistad y armonía por sus filosofías, religiones y comportamientos! ¡No podía tener a la humanidad contaminando a Equestria! ¡No cuando trabajé tan duro en mantenerla pura y protegida por miles de años!" Celestia bajó su cabeza. "Yo sólo no podía, Twilight…"

"… ¿y la poción?" Le pregunté, pensando sobre esa cosa tan horrible. Admito que nunca vi los efectos de la poción hasta que lo use una vez como una granada durante la guerra. Ver a un humano transformarse dolorosamente en un poni y mirarte con eso ojos muertos y 'felices' es… una pesadilla.

"No sabía de los efectos de la poción hasta un año después de que instalamos las Oficinas de Conversión." Respondió Celestia con tristeza en su voz. "Nunca quise hacerles estériles, ni quise que los Renacidos perdieran sus personalidades. Era algo que no pensaba que iba a pasar. Pensé que podría revertir esto cuando convirtiéramos a toda la población en Renacidos, pero eso no sucederá ahora." Ella me miró con una mirada suplicante en su rostro. "Por favor ayúdalos, Twilight. Mientras no me arrepiento de convertirlos en ponis, me arrepiento de lo que les he hecho cuando se convirtieron en uno de nosotros. Ya sé de tus esfuerzos de revertirlo. Sé que conseguirás una forma."

No le respondí, porque ya estaba dedicada en arreglar sus errores. Revertir la poción era mi principal y única meta que quería hacer antes de que muriera. "Una última cosa… dijiste que estabas intentando transportar nuestro mundo a la dimensión de la Tierra… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dejaste a todos en nuestra dimensión a morir?"

Si lo que dijo Celestia era verdad, entonces todos en nuestro mundo estaban muertos sin importar que. Sin el sol y la luna moviéndose, ellos hubieran sido incapaces de sobrevivir al cambio de las condiciones ambientales. Aunque encontraran una forma; si el sol iba a morir, tomaría nuestro mundo con él.

"Tu teoría con los Elementos me ayudó a encontrar una forma de transportar nuestra nación a la Tierra." Dijo Celestia dando un gran suspiro. "Pero no era suficiente para tele-transportar nuestro mundo. Tenía que tomar una decisión, perder más tiempo y perder nuestra oportunidad de sobrevivir o sacrificar el resto del mundo por nuestros ponis. No tenía elección, Twilight. Mi primer y principal deber eran mis ponis y si eso quiere decir sacrificar el resto de las especies de nuestro mundo entonces era mi pecado a llevar."

"Ellos podrían habernos ayudado. Podríamos haber compartido nuestro conocimiento." Le dije, intentando no pensar de los últimos momentos de un pequeño bebe griffin que solo viviría por unas pocas semanas después de su nacimiento o a una pareja de cebras sosteniéndose mutuamente en sus momentos finales. Demonios, hasta sentía pena por la Reina Chrysalis y su colmena.

"No, ellos habrían entrado en guerra con nosotros por los Elementos o el proceso de cómo hacer el hechizo." Murmuró Celestia. "Equestria hubiera estado contra el mundo si eso pasaba, así que me aseguré de que la información nunca se filtrara. Quería mantenernos fuera de guerras tanto como sea posible."

"Y aun así entraste en guerra. Contra la humanidad. Y los millones, si no billones de tumbas de ambos lados son todos tu culpa." Murmuré.

"No tenía elección, Twilight. Estaba intentando salvarles." Murmuró Celestia. "El escudo estaba creciendo y los hubiera eliminado si ellos no se convertían. Tenía que entrar en guerra para forzarles a salvarlos. Sé que mis métodos estaban mal en muchos aspectos ¡Pero mis intenciones eran buenas!"

"… ¿Eso pensó Luna?" Dije bruscamente y finalmente vi a mi ex mentora retroceder a la mención de su hermana. "No se lo dijiste, ¿no es así? ¿La verdadera razón por la que vinimos? La vi morir intentando salvarnos de los humanos en Jerusalén y nos arriesgamos al traer su cuerpo. ¿Te diste cuenta de tu error el momento que sostuviste su cuerpo muerto y lloraste? ¿O fue después de que el Imperio de Cristal fue bombardeado y toda un raza entera disminuyera?" Di un paso hacia adelante, acercándome más. "¿Te diste cuenta de tus errores cuándo ellos bombardearon nuestras costas? ¿Cuándo mató a mis amigos y familia? ¡¿Cuándo envió a Canterlot en llamas?! ¿O fue cuando despertaste con un millón de voces gritando que mueras?"

El silencio sonó en la prisión mientras yo respiraba profundamente. "Celestia, pudiste haber tenido buenas intenciones, pudiste haber intentado salvarnos… pero tú una vez me dijiste que el camino correcto es siempre el camino más duro y difícil. Pero debes seguirlo porque las recompensas son eternas." La miré profundamente a los ojos. "Tú fallaste en seguir eso. Tus métodos eran demasiado extremos. Vidas inocentes de todo tipo han muerto… y si hay una vida después de la muerte, tendrás que responder a eso."

Me di vuelta despacio. Mis emociones fueron desgastadas. Ya lo había hecho. Tenía mi respuesta. Y mientras ahora entendía y podía simpatizar con Celestia, aun no podía estar de acuerdo con ella. Tal vez si estuviera en sus pezuñas podría, pero no lo hice. Todavía no puedo. Incluso si lo que ella dijo era verdad, eso no cambia el hecho de que estaba mal. Al menos… es como lo veo. Tal vez otros lo vean diferente, pero nunca le diré a nada a nadie. Diré que se negó a responder y dejó que sus razones murieran con ella.

"Twilight." Dijo Celestia, sabiendo que esas serían sus últimas palabras hacia mí. "Puedes estar en lo cierto en decir que lo que hice está mal. Pero todo lo que hice, lo hice por mis ponis. Y no me arrepiento intentado salvarles… pero me arrepiento de todo lo que ha sido perdido en el proceso."

"… Adiós, Celestia." Era todo lo que dije antes de abandonar la habitación. Caminé a través de todos los puntos de seguridad y puertas. Ignoré las miradas y las preguntas de otros mientras en silencio seguí caminando. Me dirigí al baño y coloque un hechizo insonorizador en el puesto que me senté.

Y lloré.

Lloré por horas.

Lloré tanto que me perdí su ejecución.

* * *

Estas en la tercera instalación de esta historia: **_Truth_**

Siguiente: **_Useless_**


End file.
